Revenge of Fire
by Roaring Firebreath
Summary: Yo dudes This story is like totally about the Zuko dude who goes to totally dule is rocken father.P.S. I usally don't talk like this. Good by and have a Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally going to be called **Blood Thirsty Revenge!**

Don't read if you like Prince Zuko's ship.

(I can't tell you what happins)

If you like boring stories; I hope you have a nice long sleep. Ha ha ha!

After you read this chapter, make a mean review.

P.S. I can drive a lawn mower and a tractor and plow fields with it. Good by and Merry Christmas.

Chapter 1

On a chilly October night, Prince Zuko was getting frustrated. He kept trying to find out where the Avatar would go next. He was about to turn in, when his Uncle Iroh came in his room.

He asked, "Would you like to join us? It is a great night out."

"I don't feel like it," Prince Zuko said, while he was yawning.

"You should join us. It's been a long time since you joined us for Music Night," said Iroh.

Prince Zuko finally agreed to join them. He walked down the hallway and went up on the deck. One of the crew members was playing a Sungi horn. Uncle Iroh was singing. Two other people were dancing.

The moon was out. It was big and orange.

Prince Zuko sat down on a chair and listened to the music.

"Winter Spring Summer and Fall,"Uncle Iroh began to sing.

Prince Zuko began to think of the good times he had with his father.

Uncle Iroh said, "You should enjoy the music. It will clear your head of those sad memories."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sokka woke up with back pains. He was so tired the night before that he slept on a rock. He woke up extra early because of the pain.

When Katara and Aang woke up, Aang asked, "Why are you up so early? Usually you are still asleep."

"I have back pains. I think I slept on a rock."

Katara got up and got the supplies together.

"We should leave soon. Somebody might find us if we stay,"she said.

When every one got on Appa. Aang had to use his airbending to lift Sokka on top of Appa.

After a few hours Sokka could stand up a little bit.

Katara said "We should go to the market to find something to stop Sokka's back pain."

"I hope we hurry up. My back is killing me, " Sokka said.

When they got to the market, Katara and Momo stayed with Sokka. Aang walked through the market.

Suddenly a cabbage merchant walked up to him.

The cabbage merchant said, "Get away from my cabbages you airhead."

"What are you talking about," asked Aang."

"You knocked over my cabbages twice in a row. I will not stand for this any more! Oh a buyer," said the cabbage merchant while he walked back to his cabbages.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Prince Zuko walked out of his room.

Suddently there was a big crash.

He walked up on deck. "What is the meaning of this mutany," Prince Zuko asked.

He turned and saw that the person steering the ship was tide up and gagged.

His ship had crashed into a rock. Water started coming in by the front of the ship.

Prince Zuko saw someone come up to him. The person had a rope with a stone tied on to it. He was wearing Earth Nation clothing and cloth to cover his face. He started swinging the rope around and tried to hit Zuko. Prince Zuko started shooting fire. The person jumped into the water and disappeared in the rocks.

The front of Prince Zuko's ship was starting to sink. People started to panic as water came in.

"Get my boat ready," Prince Zuko said.

A crew member untied the person who was steering.

Uncle Iroh walked up to Prince Zuko.

"It's a lovely day for tea isn't it."

"Uncle, the ship is sinking. We don't have time for tea!"

"Very well then. I'll bring some tea along incase you change your mind," Uncle Iroh said. "Winter Spring Summer and Fall," Uncle Iroh started to sing.

"Uncle, we don't have time for your singing. Go get supplies and food," Prince Zuko yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang walked through the market.

"Here is a medicine shop. I hope they have medicine for back pain," Aang said to himself.

"We have lots of medicine for back pain," said the merchant.

Aang bought a small brown clay jar of white cream. As he walked away a firebender stopped him.

"Stop! You're wanted so I'm going to turn you in to the Fire Lord" said the firebender.

When he said that, a somebody swung on a rope and knocked out the firebender. The person had a stone tied onto the rope.

"Who are you," asked Aang.

"I'm Mrok,"he said.

Mrok walked away and disappeared into the crowed.

Aang walked back to were Sokka was.

"Thanks for finding some medicine," said Sokka.

He put some on his back. After a while his back felt better.

Everyone got on Appa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Zuko, Uncle Iroh, and the crew got on the boat. Everyone watched as the back of the ship went under water.

They sailed through the rocks.

A crew member started playing a pipa.

"Prince Zuko, I made you a cup of tea incase you wanted some," Uncle Iroh said.

"I don't want any tea," said Prince Zuko.

Uncle Iroh drank the tea.

Prince Zuko started thinking about his father. He remembered how his father said he was lucky to be born. He thought of the duel he had with his father.

He remembered how his father burned his face. He began to get mad about what his father did. A big frown was on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want any tea?" Uncle Iroh asked, "It will help you feel better."

"I don't want tea right now," yelled Prince Zuko. "I'm sorry. I'm just really mad right now."

"It's alright," said Uncle Iroh.

"Steer to the boat to my father," said Prince Zuko.

"What are you doing,"asked his uncle.

"You'll see what I'm going to do," said Prince Zuko with an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince Zuko stared at the waves as the boat moved through them.

Uncle Iroh was admiring his statue. "I'm glad I bought this statue. It reminds me of the wonderful times I had with my brother.

The rubies are so neatly arranged. The heavy stone shines in the sunlight," said Uncle Iroh.

"I never knew you had any good times together. I think he is a selfish fire lord with no mercy!" said Prince Zuko.

"Before Ozai became the Fire Lord he was nicer and kind. However he saw how his father acted.

His father was cruel and evil. Whenever someone broke the law, he would sentence them to ether prison for life, or death.

His father was his role model. He wanted to be just like his father. He acted like him ever since,"

said Uncle Iroh.

An island was ahead of them. They went past the island. Commander Zhao was on the island looking for Prince Zuko.

He saw Prince Zuko's boat and fallowed him. He saw that Prince Zuko was headed for the Fire Lord. He suspected that he had the Avatar so he fired at Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko saw this so he sailed right next to sharp rocks. Commander Zhao gave up because he didn't want to sink his ship.

Appa landed on an island. They saw a Fire Nation ship leave. "This place seems like a good place to stay the night," said Aang.

"I don't know. I just saw a Fire Nation ship leave. It could be Prince Zuko's ship," said Sokka.

They walked to peoples homes asking if they could stay there for the night.

None of the people let them stay.

When they came to the last house, Mrok was standing out a side. Katara walked up to Mrok. "Can we stay at your house for the night?" asked Katara. "You can stay for a while. The Fire Nation soldiers just left," said Mrok.

Mrok lead them to a guest room in his house. "Are you the same person who stopped that firebender?" asked Aang.

"Yes" said Mrok. "Why did you walk away into the crowed?" asked Aang. "I didn't want anyone to find me." "Why?" asked Aang.

"I stopped many Fire Nation soldiers." "Why?" asked Aang.

" When I was about five years old, my father left to fight in the war. He was killed after a year of fighting.

I got mad at the Fire Nation. I didn't learn earthbending because I was to little.

Since I didn't learn earthbending, I made a weapon out of a rope and a rock. I got very good at fighting with it.

I saw a picture of you on a wanted poster. Because it was on a Fire Nation poster, I decided to help you," said Mrok.

In the morning Mrok bought food for them. "Well, it is about time get going," said Sokka.

Prince Zuko's boat was getting low on coal to burn. "I think we should hurry up if we're going to reach the Fire Nation," said Prince Zuko.

"We should all have some tea to keep us from worrying,"said Iroh. All the crew members drank some tea but Prince Zuko didn't. "Why don't you want any tea?"asked Uncle Iroh. " I don't want tea right now" said Prince Zuko.

The next day Prince Zuko was playing the pipa while Uncle Iroh sang. "The Fire Nation is in sight," said a crew member.

"Good," said Prince Zuko. "I can't wait to see my brother again.

When I see him, I'm going to give him my statue for good luck."Said Uncle Iroh.

When they got close enough the boat got right next to the Fire Nation.

There was a marketplace. Some crew members tied the boat to a harbor. Prince Zuko got off the boat. "I'm going to buy some tea.

We are getting low on it."Said Uncle Iroh. "We don't need to get tea. We need to get food.

We are going to give my father a visit," Prince Zuko said with a smile.

"I still don't know why you are going to your father. He is only going to make you go back and capture the Avatar." Said Uncle Iroh.

"I have a surprise for him," said Prince Zuko. "I like surprises!" said Uncle Iroh. "It is getting late.

I think we should find an inn to stay at," said Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko, Uncle Iroh, and the crew members walked through the streets.

"Here is a good place to stay," said Uncle Iroh. He pointed to a hotel. When they went in side of the hotel, they rented the nicest room in the hotel.

In the morning they woke up early. "I can't wait to drink some pure old-fashioned tea!" Yelled Uncle Iroh in the bath tub.

"Uncle, you are waking everybody up. They will make us leave!" yelled Prince Zuko.

"That would be very bad." Said Uncle Iroh.

"I'm going to visit my father to day," said Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko walked out of the hotel. He walked down the street. He came to the Fire Lord's Palace.

Guards were standing every ware. "What do you want?" said the guard. "I came to see my father," said Prince Zuko.

"Very well. He has a long docket so don't take forever." Said the guard.

The guard led Prince Zuko to a room were the Fire Lord sat. "What do you want?" Yelled the Fire Lord in a very angry voice.

"I have come to duel you," Said Prince Zuko.

"Well, I guess I could duel you." Said The Fire Lord.

Prince Zuko and the Fire Lord went into a large stadium. Prince Zuko and the Fire Lord stood on different sides of the stadium.

They were crouched down. They both stood up and turned towards each other. "Are you ready to lose and get another scar?" Said Zuko's father with a mean smile.

They both started fighting. Prince Zuko kicked in the air. A big blast of fire shot at The Fire Lord.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked the Fire Lord. "No, I was just getting warmed up." "Well so was I." said The Fire Lord.

A bunch of flames surrounded the Fire Lord.

The flames got bigger and started going outward. The flames hit Prince Zuko.

Prince Zuko fell to the ground. Prince Zuko got up and shot a huge amount of flames at the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord fell to the ground. Prince Zuko walked up to his father.

"Here is some thing to remind you of me," Said Prince Zuko. Then Prince Zuko Shot fire at his father's face leaving a big scar.

**The End**

I'm going to write another story about what happens next.


End file.
